


逮捕

by pu14ji



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pu14ji/pseuds/pu14ji
Summary: 赵子被Jack抓走这样那样的一辆车





	逮捕

赵子的清醒从发呆开始，他睁着眼睛定定的躺了五分钟，游离的意识才渐渐回笼。酒精所带来的迷醉感像是给他眼前蒙了一层雾，他想伸手揉揉眼睛，但手腕上的束缚又将他拉回了原处。

他整个人呈大字形被绑在床上。

绑架勒索？恶意报复？还是自己睡昏了头？

赵子努力的睁大眼睛，试图在这个简单规整的房间里找寻到一点线索。

像是回答一般，门在这时被推开，有人端着东西走了进来。

“Jack？”

被叫到的人反手锁好门，然后抬头扬起一个灿烂的笑容，“醒了？”

 

情事的开始毫无预兆，Jack的吻慢镜头一样落下来时，赵子被酒精麻痹的身体还来不及做出任何反应。

像是冰与火的碰撞，Jack的唇带着森然的凉意压迫在赵子炽热的唇瓣上，他抿吮着和想象中一模一样的两片柔软，感受到对方带着诧愕的轻颤。唇与唇的贴合交换着燥热的气息，仅仅是这样的触碰就让母胎单身的赵子心跳如雷。

“啊。”赵子下意识的呼喊出声。

Jack借机捏住他的下巴，狡猾的舌头顺着张开的唇缝挤了进去，顶住了赵子不知所措的舌尖，从顶端开始轻徐的向下打着圈。

赵子从舌尖僵直到全身，他感受到Jack的舌头游移到了自己的舌头底部，抵住中间那块儿软肉刮弄。敏感的舌下腺被顶压出透明的津液，在口腔中被搅出啧啧的水声。

舔舐从舌底到牙龈到上颚，赵子被Jack的舌头勾缠着在自己的嘴巴里搅弄了一圈又一圈，让他发现自己的口腔居然能有这么多的敏感点，仅仅靠亲吻就酥麻了全身。

Jack吮吸着赵子的舌尖，汲取他口中的津液，唇瓣分离时来不及被吞咽的口水濡湿了赵子唇边。

这个吻太过亲昵缠绵，带着与最开始那一瞬阴狠气势截然相反的虔诚，仿佛是耳鬓厮磨的爱人之间的纠缠。

这种想法让赵子臊红了耳尖，只能通过急促的喘息缓和胸腔里擂鼓般的心跳声。

Jack盯着咫尺之间紧闭着眼装死的赵子，低头又碰了碰他的唇，引来对方睫毛轻微的颤抖。Jack无声的勾起嘴角，舔了舔赵子湿润的唇边，低声道：“好甜。”

赵子眼睛挤得更紧了。半晌，许是感受到Jack敛起了凛然的气势，他偷偷的探出舌尖飞快地扫了一下，然后混着鼻音嚅嗫道：“骗人。”

Jack笑得压在了赵子身上，赵子瞪着眼睛不爽的扭着身子想甩开这个混蛋，却被捏着下巴和他四目相对。

“不信你再尝一下。”

再次绵长的亲吻了结了赵子对于这个问题的探索欲，因为这次不仅被抽走了四肢的力气，连大脑也变得空白了。

然而Jack却乐此不疲的重复着这个问题，他用鼻子轻轻地刮搔赵子的鼻尖，一面含糊的询问，一面用开合的唇触碰对方。直到逼得赵子点了头。

Jack才撑起身子，像看着咬钩的鱼儿一样露出了意味深长的笑容，一字一顿道：“还有更甜的。”

衬衫的扣子被Jack用牙齿一颗颗咬开，舌头状若无意的扫在赵子的皮肤上，点点的水印从胸口延伸到腹部。

饶是迟钝如赵子，也察觉到了接下来要面临的事，一边奋力的挣扎一边呼喊道，

“你你你你最好不要乱来！否则我告你袭警哦！”

赵子二十几年顿顿12分饱的饭不是白吃的，真的使了力连Jack也有点压制不住。Jack索性站在床边，任他闹腾。三分钟后，赵子喘着粗气累得手脚抽筋。

“袭警啊，好大的罪名，我好怕怕诶。”Jack慢慢跪坐在赵子腿上，手指顺着他颤抖的大腿向上摸索，“万一被抓起来我该怎么坦白呢，说我用舌头，袭击了赵警官的嘴巴，害得他娇喘连连，任我摆布。而且……”

赵子的喉结耸动了下，顺着Jack的视线把目光落在了自己被解开的裤扣上。

“而且——”Jack的手指随着拉长的声音一起行动，拽下赵子的裤边，露出了里面奶白色的内裤。

“让赵警官缴，械，投，降。”

湿热的气息因为身体的低伏而喷洒在赵子两腿之间，Jack抬起眼回望赵子，黏着的视线将他钉在原地。

感官在一瞬间被抽离，然后全部灌注于身下。赵子瞪大了眼睛看着Jack舔上了那层薄薄的布料。刚才被这条灵活的舌头所搅弄出的快感被完整地代入下体，那一点湿润所带来的战栗被无限放大。

赵子勾起脚尖，努力咽下差点脱口的喘息，颤声道：“不要这样，停下来。”

绵软的制止带来的只有变本加厉的行径。

Jack沿着柱身一路舔下，用舌头勾勒出一颗饱满的肉球，然后将它半含进嘴里。温暖的口腔包裹吞吐着囊袋，舌头顶弄带来的压迫感牵扯住脆弱的神经，推挤着精囊里的存货。接着又用牙齿轻扯住一点皮肉嘬吸，刺痒像电流一样酥麻了腿根。然而由于内裤的隔绝，这一切的触碰都像是在隔靴搔痒，带上了隐秘的勾引意味。

赵子软下腰来，内心被快感冲击的慌乱不堪，抗拒被渐渐强烈的渴求所压制。

唾液浸湿了包裹住睾丸的那一片布料，肉色隐约的透出来.Jack弹了弹翘起的阴茎，看到赵子潮红的脸颊，故作讶异道：“小处男这就不行了吗？”

赵子迷迷糊糊下意识回嘴：“才没有。”

“那就好，”Jack笑了笑，“那接下来也要加油坚持哦。”

赵子还没明白坚持什么，内裤就被一把扯下，硬挺的性器弹了出来。被口水浸湿的皮肤骤然接触空气，赵子打了一个激灵。

然而下一秒阴茎就又回到了潮湿温暖的空间，Jack的舌头抵在马眼上，重重的舔了一下，稀薄的前列腺液抖抖索索的流了出来。Jack吮净液体，然后含住赵子的阴茎，三浅一深地吞吐。

和自慰不同，口交的热度，紧度，以及不受控的快感浪潮都让赵子头皮发麻。阴茎顶在最深处时，缩紧的咽喉压迫着龟头，像是要挤出精囊里堆积已久的液体。但瞬时又被抽离，换回了徐缓的舔舐。心脏从塔尖跌落谷底，反复的折磨将赵子的精神和肉体都玩弄的脆弱不堪。

在又一次从欲望顶端被拽下时，赵子终于抑制不住，带着颤抖的鼻音小声呜咽道：“别这样，Jack，别……”

Jack缓缓的抬起头，紧缩的嘴巴与龟头分离时发出了“啵”的一声。他歪着头，不懂道：“哪样？”

赵子抿住唇羞于开口，垂眼看向Jack，他的眼角弧度低垂，总是带着几分委屈。现在被逼的掉下几滴眼泪，衬得眼眶湿润而艳红。

这样被水雾打湿的眼神，轻易的就捏紧了Jack的心脏，他追问的语气带上了一丝难以察觉的颤抖，“哪样啊，你不说我怎么知道？”

性器还被Jack包裹在掌心摩挲，带着薄茧的手指擦在敏感的肌肤上，把赵子向欲望的沟壑又推了几分。他咬着嘴唇几经迟疑，终于横下心眼睛一闭，

“让我射出来！”

Jack笑得眯起了眼，手指沿着阴茎根部向上推挤，张嘴含住饱涨的龟头猛然一嘬。赵子感觉心脏和性器同时被抽干了空气，他的腹部紧绷，挺起的腰微微颤抖。呼吸一滞，浓厚的精液就争先恐后的喷涌而出，溢满Jack的口腔。Jack享用美味一般咽下浓稠的液体，连柱身上漏下的几滴都舔得干净。

赵子还沉溺在射精的浓烈快感中，身体或轻或沉，飘摇在深沉的欲海。他感觉脸颊被捏住，口腔顺势打开，湿热黏腻的吻紧附上来。膻腥味刺激着味蕾，让他皱紧了眉头。

“是什么？”赵子含糊不清地问道。

“你的味道啊，是不是更甜？”

赵子怔愣了一下，反应过来，别开头躲过亲吻，发出猛烈的咳嗽。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”Jack笑着给赵子顺气，揶揄道，“不是吗？”

“是你个大头鬼！”

 

性欲的发泄让赵子清醒了许多，他望了眼密不透风的窗帘，犹疑道：“Jack，你要什么时候才能放我走？”

Jack在拿进来的盒子里翻找东西，听到赵子的话，顿了一下：“这么着急，有谁在等你吗？”

“也不是，之前不是在做任务吗，虽然人被抓到了，但是我突然消失，他们会担心的吧。老大还说结束了吃庆功宴，我都不知道已经过去了多久，他们会不会已经开始吃饭了……”

Jack听着赵子的自说自话，捏了捏手中的小玩具，换成了更大一号的。

“你还记得之前的事啊？”

赵子的话被打断，他转过头看到Jack露出和往常一样的笑容，却总觉得有些阴恻：“啊，记得一点点吧。就是我装作买醉，结果一不小心真的喝倒……”

“然后呢？”

“然后……然后就睡过去，被你带到这里，不是吗？”

“哦——”Jack拖长音调点了点头，“漏掉了一些很重要的片段，要我讲给你听吗？”

赵子想拒绝，但是对上Jack的眼神，又被吓得张不开嘴。

Jack当他默认，把手中的东西放在床上，一边解赵子脚上的绸带，一边徐徐道：“你醉得连路都走不稳，跌跌撞撞想去厕所，却一头栽进了一个男人的怀里。他问你要不要帮忙，你说要，然后就被拖进了厕所。我到的时候，你已经连底裤都不剩了。”

话音落地，赵子的下身已经被扒了个干净。房间里并不冷，赵子却觉得后背的汗毛都炸了起来。他模模糊糊想起，Jack踹开反锁的卫生间门，揪着那个男人一把掼在了墙上，拳头砸在骨头上发出沉闷的撞击声，一下一下听得赵子心脏打颤。

“你的手没事吧？”虽然还是害怕，但赵子却下意识问出了这句话。

Jack呼吸一滞，眼神里的阴狠瞬间褪了干净，他扶起赵子的小腿亲了亲：“没事，那种废物还不够让我受伤。”

赵子见Jack气势缓和许多，悄悄地想蜷起自己光溜溜的腿，被拉开真的太羞耻了。

Jack捏住赵子下滑的脚踝，幽幽地道：“但是我的心受伤了，需要得到补偿。”

“那你应该去找那个混蛋，我也还受伤了呢……”

“所以我已经帮你教训了他。那现在，是不是轮到你来安抚我？”

赵子被这个强行解释打败，结结巴巴道：“你你先放我下来，我们可以换种方式，要不，要不我给你烧菜，我手艺也很好的。”

“不要，我现在只想吃你。”

Jack说着，一口咬上了赵子细白的脚腕。赵子的皮肤有些敏感，血液淤积在陷下的齿痕处，瞬间红了一圈。

Jack舔了舔红肿的印记，眼神暗下去。于是不消片刻，赵子腿上就变得青青紫紫。大腿根部的皮肤因为不见光，尤其白皙柔嫩，Jack咬住一小块软肉，像是吮乳一样嘬吸。赵子被吸的有点刺痛，偏偏Jack的头发和脸颊又随着动作不断摩擦在性器上，阴茎在痛与痒的双重刺激下又挺了起来。

Jack品尝美味的动作被打断，一根硬邦邦的阴茎顶在了自己脸上。

赵子连忙挤上眼睛试图逃避这个窘迫的场面。

“又想要了吗？”Jack笑了一声。

赵子猛烈的摇头。

Jack弹了下茎身，肉棒跳动着甩出一点透明的前列腺液。

“真的不想？”

刚才的快感倒流一般冲击着赵子的大脑，他犹疑的抿住了唇。

“既然这么不想的话……”Jack喃喃着，拉过一条绸带，沿着阴茎的根部绕了几圈，打了个结。

 本来不甚明显的射精感因为绑缚被逐渐放大，酸胀感汇集在精囊里，急切的寻求一个出口。赵子后悔的连羞耻心也不要了，抬腿勾住准备起身的Jack，喊道：“想想想，给我解开好不好？”

“不好。”Jack回答的果决。他拿过一瓶润滑液，打量着赵子逐渐变红的性器，又给了他一个台阶：“除非，你用后面高潮。”

“后面？”

赵子还没想明白“后面”是什么意思，腰下就被塞了一个枕头。Jack抬起赵子的一条腿搭在肩上，打开润滑剂倒在掌心捂了捂，顺着露出的臀缝抹了进去。

赵子倒吸一口气，那么隐秘羞耻的部位，现在却被Jack的手指揉来揉去。赵子像装着沸水的壶一样，整个脑袋都臊得通红，结结巴巴道，“Jack，你，你，你干什么？”

Jack语气平淡道：“干你。”

赵子的后穴太紧了，Jack揉了半天，连一个指节都塞不进去。倒是搅得润滑液咕啾咕啾，平添了几分性感。

赵子吓得粗喘几声，拧着身子想要逃开Jack的袭击，乱蹬的脚无意间擦过了Jack的裆部，隔着牛仔裤的布料都能感受到那里的勃发和炙热。

Jack闷哼一声，望向赵子的眼里像是藏着深海，一刻欲望滔天，一刻又因克制而静然无波。

赵子知道性冲动对男人来说就像导火索，Jack敛尽了戾气温柔地对待自己，但只要触碰到那根红线，接下来的事就绝不会是自己愿意见到的。

赵子心跳如雷，动作一瞬间慢了下来。

“乖一点，”Jack开口，嗓音变得有些暗哑，“我怕伤到你。”

赵子想拒绝，想逃离，但他看到Jack微微颤抖的指尖，杂乱的心思却霎时熨帖。他和Jack一直都保持着不清不楚的暧昧，他享受着Jack的关心和照顾，却不想面对超出朋友关系以外的那些情愫。身份的牵绊让他固执的想将这段感情停留在安全线之内，但他一直都清楚，Jack紧逼的每一步，都是因为自己的让步。

就像此刻，他退到无路可退，就连抵抗都像是欲拒还迎。

赵子轻叹了一口气，抬起头看向Jack，眼神是不同以往的清透明亮：“好吧，那你轻一点啊。”

大概是因为赵子放松了身体，Jack很快就探入了一根手指，湿滑的穴肉挤压包裹亲吻着Jack，不舍的拉扯住想要抽离的手指，展现出与赵子截然相反的热情。

第二根手指也挤了进去，Jack勾起指尖在赵子的后穴里转着圈刮蹭。

赵子紧紧皱起了眉头，异物感太强烈了，明明只是两根手指，却感觉整个身体都要被撑开了。

后穴逐渐被玩弄的湿软不堪，小嘴一样的穴口不断收缩着想把Jack的手指吞向更深处。但是这样的进度还是太慢了，从踏进来的那一刻就勃起的性器现在已经胀得发痛。

Jack抽出手指，拿起一串入珠浇上润滑液，顶在了被撑开一条缝的穴口。

比手指硬了许多也大了许多的塑胶小球贴上穴口，被Jack用手指推向内里。

赵子看不到Jack的动作，因未知而来的紧张感让他下意识抗拒小球的进入。Jack无奈的揉了揉穴口紧绷的褶皱，试图将它抚平一点。

“宝宝，放松。”

赵子的心脏骤然漏跳一拍，身体像是被电流击中一般酥软下来。Jack趁机塞进去了一颗小球，然后是第二个，第三个。

进入体内的小球因为润滑液的包裹变得异常滑腻，随着肠肉的推挤四处顶撞。赵子本以为这就够折磨人的了，没想到Jack按下了末尾的开关，入珠瞬间变成跳蛋。

高速震荡的跳蛋在赵子体内横冲直撞，毫不留情的碾压着堆叠的穴肉，好似要将每个缝隙都抻平。Jack的手指在末端继续推进，跳蛋互相碰撞着将为首的小球顶入手指未曾探触到的深度。

像是有个活物搅弄在自己身体深处，但比不适感更强烈的是从未体验过的快感，温暖的潮水一下下沿着脊髓浸润而上，整个人都被泡在绵软的情欲里。

身后的瘙痒也牵扯着前面挺翘的性器，赵子感觉像是有人在挤压着脆弱的输精管，酸涩在阴茎根部一点点集聚，却偏偏被锁死了释放的出口，性器被憋得紫红。

赵子难耐的发出细软的猫一般的喘息，双腿紧紧地勾住Jack，仿佛在讨饶和企求。

明明是一张白纸的童贞，却在初尝禁果后立即透出熟醉的性感与诱惑，像是天生就会勾人的妖精。

Jack望着愈发柔软的穴口，媚红的小嘴吞吐着让自己感到快乐的物什，耳边是赵子餍足的喘息，这一切的享受仿佛都来自这个死物。Jack喉结耸动，竟是有些嫉妒这个仅仅作为工具的小玩意儿，他狠狠地拽着跳蛋的开关猛拉扯一下，小球勾连着媚肉被拽出，来不及闭合的穴口立刻透出滴血的红。

“啊！”赵子猝不及防地喊出声，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到Jack目色发赤，有些茫然自己又哪里惹到了他。

Jack愤愤的咬了一口挂在自己脖子上的小腿，解开拉链，硬挺的性器立即把内裤顶得老高。Jack挺着腰蹭了蹭微张的穴口，润滑液粘在内裤上，黏黏糊糊湿了一片。

赵子感受到贴近自己的那个灼热，不自觉的缩了下脖子，偷偷探起上半身瞄了一眼。

太大了，会死人的……

Jack刚准备脱内裤，就看到赵子白嫩嫩的屁股一点一点远离自己。床只有那么大，加之赵子的双手还被绑着，最极限也只是退到半靠在床头，这样一来，Jack的下体更是被一览无余了。

赵子从眼缝里看看自己的，再看看Jack的，有自己两个粗的性器直挺挺的翘着，长时间的憋胀让阴茎青筋暴起，蜿蜒爬在肉柱上，龟头紫红，冒出一点水来，衬得更加可怖。

赵子开口，声音都打着颤：“其实，我想了想，我们还是应该慢慢来。”

Jack有心戏弄他，接道：“怎么慢慢来？”

“先从牵手开始。”

Jack探身过去和赵子十指相扣，冲他挑眉：“然后呢？”

赵子看着因为贴近而挨在一起的两根阴茎，眼睛都快瞪直了：“然后，然后，接吻吧。”

Jack勾起赵子的下巴，吮上他的嘴唇，交换了一个简短的湿吻。

唇齿相贴，Jack一边继续轻吻，一边黏黏糊糊的追问：“接下来该做什么？”

赵子的脑袋晕晕乎乎，下意识的就想说“做爱”，Jack的手指也适时的又搔刮上自己的后穴。他顿了顿，终于发现自己被套路，挣扎着扭开头辩解道：“不是不是，我想说的是一天一天的循序渐进，不是一天里面就……”

Jack追上赵子的唇，堵住了下面的话。手上扶着性器，也堵住了软乎乎的穴口。

即便被扩张了许久，但让初尝情事的赵子接纳这样的巨物也太过勉强了，上面赵子都已经被亲的神志不清了，下面后穴连半个龟头也没吞进去。

Jack的龟头在软嫩的穴口磨来磨去，被湿热的触感逼得快要发疯，不觉带了些力道，猛然一顶，穴口被撑到极致。一股锐利的疼痛直蹿上赵子的头顶，痛得他牙齿打颤，磕在了Jack的舌头上。

“不行，太疼了，Jack不要……”赵子讨饶道，声音又软又颤，满是委屈。

Jack也被小穴圈紧了龟头，箍得生疼。看着赵子又难受得紧，心想要不这次就先算了。

但是穴口正卡在龟头最粗的地方，前后两难，稍微动一动赵子都痛呼出声。

僵持许久，赵子闷声道：“反正都疼，要不你再试试进来。”

Jack揉揉赵子发红的眼角，倒了一捧润滑液在手里，捂着被撑平的后穴周围慢慢抚弄。另一只手把赵子的T恤推了上去。

虽然赵子自嘲“白斩鸡”，但白是真白，身体却一点都不瘦弱。腹部紧绷着，显出漂亮的六块腹肌，恰到好处的修饰了身材。胸肌微鼓，上面的乳头明明还没被挑弄，却已经立了起来。

Jack伸出手指拨了下硬硬的小肉粒，赵子跟着轻轻的抖了抖。

赵子看着自己的乳头被Jack捻在指尖搔刮，压下心头奇怪的涨涩感道：“我又不是女生，为什么碰哪里。”

“是吗——”Jack揪起赵子的乳尖向上提起，在整片皮肤被绷到极致时松开，乳头弹回原位，却挺得更尖了，因为揪扯肿了一圈，连乳晕都有些胀起。

“那你为什么喘得这么厉害？感觉，光靠摸摸这里，都能射了。”

赵子的阴茎翘的都快贴上自己的腹部，可怜的性器因为被绑住，只能冒出一点点的湿润，偏偏Jack还恶意的用手揉弄根部。快感的累积像是吹气球，薄薄的气球壁仿佛再用一点力就要炸得粉碎。

Jack贴上赵子的耳朵，低沉的嗓音卷着温热的气息在赵子的耳道碰撞：“宝宝，想射吗？”

“啊，想，松开……”

“不对，宝宝应该说，老公，让我……”

脑袋里混混沌沌只剩下想释放的欲望，Jack的话还未完，赵子就抢道：“老公，求求你，让我射。”

绸带“刷”的被扯开，Jack手中性器跳动着射出一大股精液，白色的液体飞溅在两人的身体上，场面一瞬间变得淫靡不堪。

赵子的身体因为高潮一阵轻搐，射精带来的舒爽让他全身酥软，Jack感受到龟头处一松，趁势挺着腰把性器送了进去。

粗壮的阴茎顶开层层肠肉，黏滑的触感紧贴皮肤，整个性器被炽热所紧缚的熨帖让Jack长长的舒了一口气。

两个人终于毫无间隙的接纳了彼此。

后穴被填满的胀痛被射精的余韵冲淡了不少，赵子被Jack解开双手，揽在怀里的时候才慢慢恢复了理智。被贯穿的感觉太强烈了，以至于赵子怀疑的摸了摸肚子，仿佛肚皮上都被顶出了形状。

长时间被绑缚的手使不出力来，赵子只能靠在Jack怀里作为支撑。

Jack紧紧地抱住软成一滩水的赵子，亲吻他的发旋，耳朵，脖颈。被全然依赖的满足感让Jack躁动又心安。他扶着赵子的腰轻而缓的浅浅抽插，咬着赵子的耳朵一遍一遍确认“这样疼吗”。放在心尖上的人如今与自己情意交融，一切的烦扰与作弄的心思都被丢到一边，甚至性欲的疏解也变成了次要，让人只想着怎样对他再好一点，再好一点。

那样粗壮的性器顶在后穴里，除了闷涨没有一点的疼，赵子揪起的心也慢慢放了下来。

阴茎将小穴撑得满满当当，每一下抽送都摩擦过那个敏感的凸出，那里像燃了一簇火，随着Jack的动作被燎燃的越来越旺。炽热的温度灼烫了肠壁，沿着背脊攀爬而上，赵子觉得整个身体都开始发烫。后穴越来越热，也越来越痒，仅仅靠浅尝辄止的探弄根本无法满足。

再一次被抱起时，赵子推开Jack的手臂，使了点力将身体撑起，然后放开力度自由坠下，坚挺的性器破开依旧紧涩的穴肉狠狠地捣在了最深处，赵子几乎是带着哭腔尖叫出声。

Jack有些紧张的捧着赵子的脸道：“怎么了？哪里疼？”

鞭笞一样的快感从身体里退去，赵子在Jack的掌心里蹭了下，带着渴求道：“好爽哦，老公用力一点。”

Jack笑得有些无奈，啄了下赵子红艳艳的嘴巴，然后把人翻过去跪趴下，揉了揉湿滑的穴口道：“疼的话告诉我。”

猛烈的撞击像疾风骤雨一样，柔软的臀部被拍的“啪啪”作响，飞溅的润滑液让赵子的股间一片黏腻。阴茎狠狠地碾压着肠壁，顶到凸起时，快感就像泄闸的洪水将赵子瞬间溺毙。来不及闭合的嘴巴甩出透明的津液，和喘息声一起被顶撞的支离破碎。

巨大的力道折磨的赵子双腿酸软，要不是被Jack紧箍着腰部，几次都要被顶出去。他上半身支撑不住趴在床上，腰部下陷出诱人的弧度，臀部显得更为圆润挺翘。Jack忍不住拍了一下，白嫩的臀丘上立刻泛起一片粉红。

赵子的乳尖随着顶撞一下下磨蹭在床单上，麻麻酥酥的细小电流在胸膛扩散，勾着他自己摸上自己的乳头，用力的捻揉想要获得更多的快感。

Jack憋了太久，赵子初开的甬道又太过紧致，吸着他像是讨食一般的要挤出精液。深深浅浅的百下顶撞，赵子的阴茎甩动着，流下的液体把床单洇出一团团水印。

Jack箍住他的阴茎根部，声音沙哑道：“宝宝等我一起。”

刚才压迫解除后失禁一般的射精感还留存在赵子的身体记忆中，仅是回想就让他全身战栗，他伸手想拨开Jack的钳制，却一点也使不上力。Jack不顾他，对准那个藏在肉壁下的前列腺就是一阵猛攻。

快感如浪潮一般层层叠叠席卷而来，赵子连喘息的机会都没有，发出断断续续的呻吟。情欲冲击的太过强烈，全身的神经都被泡得酥软，赵子只觉得再这样下去自己真的会坏掉。

在濒临窒息的那一刹，一股灼烫浓厚的精液浇射在肠壁上，赵子的阴茎同时被放开，精囊里的液体瞬间喷出，稀薄的乳白色落在深色床单上格外扎眼。

Jack的射精猛烈而绵长，湿厚的液体灌满了肠道，随着赵子下倾的身体向深处淌去，赵子觉得下腹都隐隐发涨。

射精后身体上的疲软让Jack恍了下神，双手松开。赵子随即瘫软在床上，脱离了性器的后穴一时间还无法闭合，一股股的精液从微张的后穴冒出来，看得Jack目色发赤。

前列腺高潮加之射精的快感，让赵子整个人都被抽干了气力，手脚发软趴在床上，脑袋里昏昏沉沉只想好好睡一觉。然而却被搂着腰，像baby一样被站在床边的Jack抱了起来。

Jack引着赵子双手双脚圈住自己，然后就着还松软的后穴，将阴茎又送了进去。

“不行，不要了。”赵子的声音因为呻吟已经变得有些沙哑，此刻又带着浓浓的睡意，软的像是在含着棉花糖讲话。

Jack咬了咬他的脸颊道：“小坏蛋，你吃饱了就不管老公了吗？”

Jack的性器慢慢胀大，重新填满湿滑的后穴。他托着赵子的大腿把人抬起，然后借着重力捣入，站立的姿势让每一次插入都顶在前所未有的深度。

悬空感让赵子每一次落下都忍不住惊呼出声，死死地圈住Jack生怕自己掉下去。

“不行，Jack，放我下来。”

“该叫什么？”Jack挑眉。

“老公，老公！放我下来。”

Jack享受赵子只能依赖自己的感觉，打定了主意不会放过他，所以即使得到了想要的讨饶，也只是顺了顺对方的背部，安抚道：“宝宝不怕，我慢一点。”

缓慢的抽插更像是折磨，两人从窗边到墙壁，到紧靠在门上。赵子已经射不出什么东西，性器半勃着淅淅沥沥渗出半透明的液体滴在每个角落。

后穴里前一次的精液还没有漏完，就又被灌入了更多的粘稠，快感像是无休止的爬过每一寸皮肤，直到全身都被刻上了只属于Jack的印记。

 

赵子再次醒来已经是一天后了，身体的酸痛和大脑的混沌让他过了半晌才发出了一声呼喊。

趴在床边的Jack被惊醒，慌忙坐起身，看到赵子时眼神亮了一下，伸手摸了摸赵子的额头确认了下温度，终于松了口气，扶着他靠在怀里慢慢喂水。

“你真的吓死我了，半夜突然开始发烧，整个人魇住叫都叫不醒。都怪我没有克制住，真的对不起，下次绝对不会这样了……”

Jack在耳边絮絮叨叨，温热的水让赵子的思绪清醒了一些，那天的记忆就接踵而至。所有的亲吻，交缠，还有Jack一遍一遍的“我爱你”。过大的信息量让赵子的脑袋瞬间宕机。

Jack发现了赵子的沉默，心里慌了一下，缓缓地坐到赵子的对面，有些小心翼翼道：“还要喝水吗，是不是饿了，想吃什么？”

Jack的眼睛布满了血丝，胡渣也冒了出来，赵子不知怎的有些心疼，他偏过头想藏起眼底的情绪，忽然看到了被扔在一边的牛仔裤，上面还挂着自己明晃晃的手铐。

心脏像是被揪了一下，现实的问题让他烦躁不安，他不知该给出Jack怎样的回应，似乎是带着些抱怨和泄愤道：“别以为说点好话就能糊弄过去，你等着，我明天就把你逮捕。”

Jack的眼神一下就软了，他抵上赵子的额头，轻声道：“我早就被你逮捕了啊。”

“你不要骗人，我哪有？”

Jack揉了揉赵子有些翘起的头发，声音含满了爱意：“三个月前的那天，你闯进四合会的地盘，把我逮捕，判处只能待在你身边的无期徒刑，罪名是——一见钟情。”

阳光暖融融的透进来，照在Jack勾起的唇角上，也照在了赵子红透的耳尖。


End file.
